Missing Scene: In Between The Truth
by trycee
Summary: Missing Scene when Mulder/Scully are driving towards New Mexico. *Some sexual content-Rated T.


**Missing Scene:**

**The In Between The Truth**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: In Between when Mulder talks with the Lone Gunmen's Ghosts on the side of the road up to right before they arrive at the Canyon to see the Wise-man.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

The moment Mulder got back into the car parked alongside the road, he leaned over and gave Scully a firm kiss on the lips. She smiled at him with love in her eyes but he also saw a hint of fear.

"Scully...", he said and her smile faded.

"Mulder," she spoke, looking him dead in the eye. "I won't go back without you...I won't..."

He nodded and then reached out to touch her hand which was slightly clammy. He knew that despite her words Scully was frightened but she would never admit to it out-loud just as she would never question him on where they were going and why he did not flee the U.S when they had the chance. He knew she would keep it all bottled up just as she always did because she loved him. His heart ached at the thought that she had in one instant given up everything for him and now they were both fugitives. He didn't worry about himself. He knew he could handle anything that came his way including being locked up forever in a prison cell or facing lethal injection. But he could not ever face seeing Scully incarcerated. The thought sent chills through his spine. He knew he needed to keep moving and they were still days away from New Mexico. It had only been 14 hrs since they fled leaving behind all that they knew and all that Scully had loved in her life. He had to make sure they made it if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Where are we?", she said, quietly, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"Tennessee...Close to Arkansas," he said, trying to sound confident.

He started the car and sped out onto the empty road, glancing occasionally at Scully. She swallowed hard and sat back in her seat, her eyes glued to their surroundings.

Scully could feel Mulder's eyes on her. She was terrified and she knew she had to hide her feelings or else Mulder would send her back and that she could not face. She had already lost so much with having to give William up not even a month before finding Mulder, then to have him sentenced to death, just to have him freed, there would be no way she could part from him now. She was out of practice with her stoicism. William had changed that...ever since her pregnancy she could no longer hide her emotions as well as she once did. She needed to keep her family as intact as possible if they were ever to get through this and find William again. She glanced over to Mulder and was met with his intense gaze upon her. She slid over to his side and rested her head in the crook of his arm.

"Mulder...I know what you're thinking..."

"Oh?", he said, innocently.

"Mulder, my place is with you...", she said, glancing up into his eyes. "I need to be with you...I don't care about anything else...Mom told me she understood...she's gonna take care of everything...I'll miss her but she doesn't blame me or you...She told me to go be with you..."

Mulder closed his eyes briefly as the tears began to form.

"Mulder, I'm here for the long haul..."

Mulder tightened his grip around her. "Are you sure, Scully?"

"Of course...", she smiled. "I love you..."

"I love you...", he choked out.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and then slid back down into the crook of his arm. She laid her head on his chest listening as his body was wrecked with tears. When his tears slowed down she fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart beating and the swishing of the road. Scully awoke with a jolt as the car stopped. Mulder leaned down with a sly smile on his face and kissed her on the forehead. "We need to get some breakfast and gas...", he said, as she sat up and stretched.

"Okay," she said, disorientated.

"Did you bring the bag?"

Scully nodded and then reached behind her to where their luggage lay. She pulled out the bag and handed it to Mulder. He opened it and then grabbed the manilla envelope, and ripped it open. Two rings fell into his palm. He slid the wedding ring onto Scully's finger. "One day there will be a real ring...", he said, looking deep into her blazing blue eyes.

She smiled shyly and then placed his ring on his finger and then watched as he pulled out their I.D.'s the gunmen had made for them a few years before which included credit cards in each of the couples names. "The Kenwood's, Peterson's or the Michaelsons...that's all in this bunch-(of ID's)."

"Kenwoods...", she yawned. "I could use some coffee, I know you could too...You want me to drive this time?"

"Yeah...", he said, carefully placing the rest of the I.D.'s into the bag and placing them back into their luggage.

He handed Scully her new driver's license and a credit card for her to use. "Donna Kenwood...Will you kindly get us some food and gas?"

"Sure," she said, glancing over to his. "Mark...", she smirked. "Danish and a coffee, Mulder?"

"Bagel if they have it..."

She nodded and then stepped out onto the steaming hot pavement of the early Arkansas morning. She shucked off her jacket and then walked into the Gas Station's convenience store. Scully glanced back and could see Mulder leaning back in the driver's seat, taking a few winks. She skimmed the newspapers but there was no mention of Mulder or her. She glanced up at the television station as well but saw nothing on the news. She found a danish for herself and a bagel for Mulder and bought two gas station coffee's along with gas using her Mrs. Donna Kenwood credit card and then brought the goodies out to Mulder. She told him to slide over to the passenger seat so he could eat and then sleep and then she pumped the gas and got into the car, adjusting it to her height and then spun out back onto the highway. "I don't even know what direction I'm heading...", she said, to Mulder.

"Just keep going till we hit Oklahoma and then wake me...", he said, after he washed his bagel down with the weak coffee.

He leaned his seat back and closed his eyes and before she knew it, Scully could hear the soft rumble of Mulder's snores. She smiled to herself. She'd missed that sound...That sound had been apart of her life for 9 years and during the times when Mulder was missing or gone, she had missed that sound and the feel of his arms wrapped around her the most...even more than his crooked smile. She continued on, driving off into what she didn't know but she knew she wanted to be nowhere else but there with him.

They had stopped to get a bite to eat in a drive-thru window for lunch and dinner with Scully continuing on her way, occasionally looking out for any patrolmen and listening to the radio for any fugitive updates but not once was there a mention of either of them. She would occasionally glance over to Mulder as he slept but mainly she kept her eyes on the road, to the unknown danger that lie ahead. She had no ideal where they were headed but she had to trust in Mulder that he would keep them out of harms way. It would be so easy for her to just demand that he tell her where they were headed but she wouldn't ask. She knew Mulder needed her to have faith in him and she did. She trusted him with her life...she trusted him with her soul...and so she needed to just let Mulder be. It was a lesson she had learned years before, that she needed to step back and let him be because she would never be able to stop or change him. It had been a hard lesson for her to learn because she feared for Mulder more than herself but she had learned to let him be and that was what she would do now...Trust in Mulder and everything would work out, she knew it would. When she'd reached Oklahoma, Scully woke-up Mulder and they switched and then she fell asleep as Mulder drove through the night. In the morning, they had reached New Mexico and Mulder had driven on until they'd reached Roswell. Scully was surprise to find herself in of all places, Roswell, New Mexico but she hid it as well as she could. After checking into the hotel as Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, they put up their fake ID's and wedding bands and brought in their luggage.

Scully without even a thought headed straight for the shower, she hadn't bathed in nearly two days and she felt grimier than she had ever felt in her life. While she showered, Mulder had ordered a pizza and was relaxing on the bed, waiting for what he knew would be her very long shower. But he also knew he would be showering in cold water if he waited in longer. Just then the pizza man knocked on the door and Mulder paid him with a large tip, sending him on this way as quickly as he could. He put the pizza down on the small hotel table and quickly stripped out of his clothes and opened the door to the shower.

He pulled the curtain open to a startled Scully whose eyes quickly scanned over his lean and even more muscular body than she'd remembered. Mulder too was matching his memories to the real thing, _His Scully_, in the flesh, standing naked before him. He immediately got an erection and Scully smiled. "It's been a long time Mulder..."

"It has," he said, stepping into the shower with her. "But we're gonna make up for lost time..."

Scully stepped towards him and he attacked her mouth with such ferocity she had to step back. "Wow...you did miss me..."

"OH yes...", he said, breathing heavily as he pressed her small body to him. "God Scully...you have no ideal..."

They kissed deeply but Scullys nose turned up. "Mulder...You're a little ripe...", she smiled as she reached for her shower gel. "Let me take care of that..."

The minute Scully's hands touched Mulder's skin they knew they wouldn't make it out of the shower. She took her time lathering his body as he shuddered and jumped, trying to keep himself from rushing things. When she was done and he'd washed off the soap, he grabbed her up and pulled her to the shower wall but the position in the small hotel shower wasn't conducive, so he stepped out with her still cradled in his arms and placed her wet body on the bed. She shivered from the cold and from the close proximity of Mulder as he surrounded her. His lips met hers and her eyes rolled back. "Mulder, its been too long..."

"I'm not gonna last long this time, Scully...I need you too much."

"We'll do foreplay later, Mulder...", she said, as he kissed her lips, her cheeks and breasts. "We have plenty of time for the rest..."

"I'm gonna say it, Scully...", he whispered in her ear as he kissed and licked her face and neck.

There were ways Mulder had of getting Scully to melt into his arms but there was one way that excited her more than others and it was when he talked dirty to her. She loved the feel of his lips against her sensitive skin as he described and demanded what he wanted. But there were four words that he would say that excited Scully the most and she would often climax just from his words alone. He had fantacised about her withering beneath him just from these four words for nearly a year. He needed to see her reaction. He wanted to see her face and eyes when she let go. He also wanted to let Scully know that he was truly there and that they were finally rejoining as one. Scully was whimpering as she thrashed around beneath him wanting him more than ever as his warm body huddled over hers so close she was searing from his heat.

"Say it Mulder...", she nearly screamed. "Say it!"

As Mulder's hand wandered over her body, he leaned in and kissed her neck and then crept up to her ear.

"Say it Mulder!", she said, as she gripped his shoulders.

Mulder smiled wickedly. "Give yourself to me! Give yourself to me, Scully!", he demanded.

"OH!", Scully screamed out as she shuddered and hissed as an orgasm hit her without Mulder even touching her. He waited until she'd rode out her orgasm and then he smiled and gave her one final kiss as she opened herself to him. And with one swoop, Mulder had reunited them at last.

Very early the next morning, Scully had awakened to an aroused Mulder and before they knew it they were making love again this time, slower and more sensual. They had tried out all the positions they had missed since the last time they'd made love right before Mulder was taken away by the spaceship. Even when she was pregnant and they'd made up and was working through everything as a couple, she hadn't been in the mood for sex and Mulder had left the day after Williams birth, so it had been a very long time for them. They delayed their releases over and over, stretching it out as far as they could until over two hours had passed and they had to finally let go and climax. They slept another three hours before showering and getting dressed. They left all of their belongings in the hotel including their new ID's and wedding bands and paid for an extra night. With only water and a few snack bars to tide them over, they went on their way.

Scully suddenly realized that she was finally going to know why they'd come this far and what her future might hold with Mulder and what their son had to do with it all. They were finally about to come across The Truth. She turned to Mulder and squeezed his hand. He kissed her delicate fingers as they drove off headed for the canyon.

**The End**

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


End file.
